Came Here, Die Here
Came Here, Die here is an episode of Specy Spooktacular IV, written by Whatzy. Intro The screen is first black, then a dim light starts to glow at the side of the screen, revealing bloody letters written on the screen saying "This Halloween, WickedItIs (WhateverItIs) brings you a new story..!". The light then shines over the screen and when it fades down, the title card is shown. Cast Starring Max Jamith Stuffy Featuring Pricky Miawz Zoomy Sega Mercury Appearing Numerous ghosts and spirits Numerous toys in the abandoned shop ( a girl statue, a clock owl, a puppet, a jack-in-the-box, and others) Generic tree friends in Stuffy's flashbacks Plot It's shown to be around midday when Jamith is sleeping and Max and Stuffy are talking about ghost stories they have heard. Stuffy tells him that he once lived on the windowsill of a shop, which is next to an abandoned house, and it's said that by midnight blood comes out of the water taps and a wooden statue comes alive - and whoever enters the house dies. Stuffy then shivers and he remembers seeing many people walk into the house to explore, then there was screming and they were never seen coming out. However the whole story gets Max excited and he wants to see the house despite Stuffy's warnings. He shakes Jamith awake and after begging for a long time, Jamith is forced to agree. Max then goes call some of his friends including Stuffy, who covers his head and says:" Oh no! Oh my god!" The tree friends go to the house with Stuffy leading the way. Stuffy goes into the old shop instead (which is now also abandoned) and sits on the windowsill like the old times, and worriedly watches his friends go into the house. He turns around to see a statue of a small girl, and then he realize all his old "friends" are still here. After stepping into the house, Jamith lights a flashlight and they look around the place. Due to the limited speed of his segway, Sega falls behind and gets stuck in darkness. He then hears his friends calling his name, so he shouts "Who there?" and wanders over to the noise. He sees a shadow and then starts to follow it around, until eventually he suddenly vanishes. The shadow snickers and also fades away. Back in the shop, the little girl statue starts to talk to Stuffy that about an year after the first tree friend explored the house, the shop is constantly visited by the ghosts next door and the shop keepers ran away in fear. A shadow appears through the wall and all the toys scream. After knocking over a table, the shadow flies out of the shop. The statue screams that someone has died in the house again, and Stuffy cries knowing it's one of his friends. Nobody knows Zoomy is missing and they keep walking, when two figures tries to attack the group from behind. Jamith sees it and leaps at the figures, violently scratching them. They eventually die, but their bodies turn into dust. Jamith looks around to see all of his friends had fled. Another figure appears crawling and it's a zombie-like Sega with his comtraption stuck in his head, so Jamith runs for his life. He runs all the way into a room where he finds the light switch and flips it on, sighing in relief as the house gets bright. The door then suddenly slams and locks itself, then the whole room starts to close in. Seeing a window, Jamith leaps out through it, only to fall down a passage. Back in the store, Stuffy is still very sad that his friends are in trouble. A owl clock on the wall tells him there's a way into the house in this shop, and he can go look for his friends in the house by entering the tunnel. Stuffy gets down from the window and starts looking around for any doors in the shop. Max, Mercury and Pricky has ran upstairs, and they are delighted when the lights turn on. They see the washroom Mercury and decides to see if there is blood coming out of the taps, since it's almost midnight. While Pricky is watching outside, Mercury opens all the taps and let them run free. The three hears the clock chime twelve below on the first floor, when suddenly the washroom door slams shut. Mercury is still inside and finally sees the tap water turn red one by one. However, the drains suddenly stop working and the water starts to flood. Now trying to get out, Mercury finds the door locked and yells at the two outside for locking him in. Though all three starts pushing and pulling at the door, it remains shut. When the water is up to his kness, a hand sticks out of the water and pulls Mercury down, and at the same time the door bursts open. Max and Pricky, wonders where did Mercury go, when all the water drains away and they see his body below the floor tiles. Once again a shadow flies out, and, screaming the two proceed to rush downstairs, Pricky curling into a ball and rolling away. As they are at the top of the stairs, a part of the floor collapses and Max grabs Pricky who nearly fell down. Just as she tries to get out, spikes stick out through the sides of the collapesed floor and impale her in numerous places. Max freaks out, and he leaves Pricky and runs downstairs by himself. TO BE CONTINUED......... Death *Sega is ripped in half and gets his head bashed. *Two spirits are killed by Jamith. *Mercury is crushed/drowned. *Pricky is impaled by spikes. *Max Gets stabbed by a flying knife. *Miawz is crushed by the walls. *Zoomy is sliced by a lot of strings. *The girl statue is smashed open by a ghost. *The puppet, the clock owl, the jack-in-the-box, and Stuffy are burnt to death. *Jamith is violently ripped apart by the ghosts. *All the remaning ghosts and toys perish when the house and the shop are set ablaze thanks to Jamith. Trivia *Nobody survived this episode. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Under Construction Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:WhateverItIs's Episode Category:Episodes with no survivors